I love you, Aria
by prettylittlefanf1c
Summary: Jaria story. Some Ezria at the beginning. Includes some Haleb. Complete for now but might carry on later. I'm crap at sumarries. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Together at Last**

Aria was never really one for secrets; but this was an exception, she had to keep it. If she didn't, she risked losing the love of her life, and all of her friends. She just couldn't keep it a secret! She had to tell someone! She couldn't tell Ezra, it would ruin their relationship. She couldn't tell the girls; she'd lose them for sure. She isolated herself in her room. This was the only way she was sure not to tell anyone. She didn't know exactly how she felt about what happened; but she was glad it did!

When they were together, Aria couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure that he felt the same until he kissed her. She'd had a crush on him since she was 13, and she was extremely surprised when he told her he loved her. And when he crashed his lips on hers…she'd never felt such strong feelings for anyone before. She knew she was in love with him too, but could she really break Ezra's heart? For the one she'd wanted since she was 13? She had to. Aria couldn't stay with someone if she didn't love them. She loved the one whom kissed her just hours before. She loved Jason DiLaurentis.

The risk was huge. If she left Ezra and started seeing Jason in secret, her friends would know something was going on, she couldn't lie to them. They all thought Jason was dangerous. Should she follow her head; and stay with Ezra? Or follow her heart; and go with Jason? This was one of the hardest decisions she'd ever had to make. Aria didn't know what to do.

Whilst contemplating who to choose, there is a knock at the door. Aria walks towards it and opens it. She is surprised to see Ezra standing there, as if he knew that Aria needed to tell him something. He looked her in the eyes for what seemed like forever; then told her he knew about everything. He said he knew all about Alison and -A, and that he would save her, and find out who -A was, before they got hurt. Aria didn't know what to say to Ezra. Finally, she blurted out:

"I'm in love with someone else."

"WHAT?"

"Ezra", she spoke softly, but firmly, "I didn't ever think I'd be doing this, but I-I, think we should break up. I just don't love you anymore. The love I had for you is gone, it had been replaced with a newfound love for another man."

"WHO? I'LL KILL HIM I SWEAR!"

"It doesn't matter. Ezra I think you should leave now. It's over." she spoke in such a soft voice, she was almost whispering.

"Aria you can't do this! I love you!"

"Ezra, you need to leave. NOW." she was shouting now, she pushed him onto the porch and slammed the door.

Aria slowly turned, leaning on the door, her heart heavy and her lungs felt like they were full of poison. She hated herself for hurting Ezra but she knew it was the right thing to do. She ran up to her room and changed. Even though it was dark she wanted to look good for Jason. She didn't want him to have any doubts about her.

Finally, after changing into a new outfit, Aria walked downstairs and out of the door. She made her way over to the DiLaurentis house to tell Jason the news. When she got there, she knocked on the door hesitantly, her palms sweaty. After what seemed like forever, Jason opened the door.

"I broke up with Ezra", Aria said; holding the tears back.

"Why?" Jason replied.

"Because of you, Jason."

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Not really."

He pulled Aria close to him, holding on like if he let go he would never hold her again. She cried into his chest and he pulled her into his house. When inside, he kicked the door shut, still holding on to Aria. She pulled away and leaned up to kiss Jason and he pulled her towards him and kissed him softly. When they broke apart she looked him in the eyes before kissing him again, this time with passion like the first, their lips crashing together, all the emotion held inside was finally let out, all into this one kiss.

Jason led Aria to the foot of the stairs, reached for her hand and led her up towards his bedroom. She followed but stopped at his bedroom door. He turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, I've, um, never done this before…"

"It's okay, Aria."

Jason walked over to where Aria was standing and lightly kissed her. He then led her to the bed and sat on the edge and pulled Aria closer until she was straddling him. He kissed her almost as passionately as before and picked he up. He layed he down on the bed and ran his hands over her body and up her top. She froze.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jason questioned.

Aria nodded. Afterwards, they lay together, hands intertwined. Breathing heavily.

"I think I love you, Jason" Aria said between breaths.

"I think I love you too, Aria" Jason breathed.

Eventually, they fell asleep, Aria curled up on Jason. Happy to be with him after all those years.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria POV

I woke up this morning in someone's arms. I figured they were Ezra's so I snuggled into him; then I remembered everything. The fight with Ezra; my night with Jason, the words we had exchanged. I'd been with Ezra for months and we'd never said them; but one night with Jason was all it took. All the feelings if had whilst I was friends with Alison, after our first kiss, they were all blurted out in three simple words in the form of 'I love you'.

I felt Jason stir next to me and pull me closer. We snuggled together for about half an hour until his alarm clock went off. He quickly hit the snooze button and I got up, taking his sheets with me to cover myself.

"You know you don't have to hide yourself from me Aria," he said.

"I guess I'm just self conscious."

He got up, walked over to me, and gently pulled the sheet away from me. I covered myself as best as I could but he looked me in the eyes; telling me that I could trust him without breathing a word. I let my hands drop to my sides. He could barely look me in the eyes.

"We shouldn't have done this," I said, quickly grabbing my clothes and running into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me before Jason got to it.

I was quick to get dressed and as soon as I was I unlocked the door and walked down the hall and passed Jason. Before I reached the staircase he grabbed my wrist and spun me round to face him.

"What happened?" he asked, giving me a confused look to match his furrowed eyebrows.

"I have to go," I quickly replied, escaping his grasp and running down the stairs, only to fall halfway down.

Jason was quickly by my side nursing my sprained ankle as I whimpered in pain. He kissed my forehead and said something I don't remember before I blacked out.

 **A/N: sorry it's so short but I was gonna post another chapter today as well! See you soon. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think and I need some new ideas for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in a strange room and looked around, my ankle and head throbbing. I saw Jason in the corner and smiled, then thought about why I was here. I remember running away, then I remember falling. What happened after that? My ankle was killing me and I couldn't lift it. I looked down to see a pot. My leg hurt but was it really broken?

Jason looked at me worriedly, and I smiled at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what happened to me?"

"You were running down the stairs, and you fell, I ran down and there was blood on the floor, I freaked, you were bleeding from the back of your head, I called 911 and you blacked out. Do you remember anything I said to you?"

"No, I remember you talking to me about something but I couldn't make out what you were saying."

After Jason left to call a nurse I was alone with my thoughts. I thought about how -A was going to ruin this for me. He/she managed to ruin everything else.

Jason returned with a woman, a few years older than me, and she checked me over to make sure I was okay, and didn't have a concussion. I was fine and she said she would like to keep me overnight for observation; and that Jason could stay. I was annoyed on the inside, the conversation awkward and faces emotionless, but on the outside I pretended to be happy, so I didn't embarrass him. The nurse left and I was alone with Jason. Alone. I wanted to talk about last night but I wasn't sure if he was ready. I was barely ready to talk. In the end I chickened out. Feeling like a coward. I couldn't tell Jason I loved him. Could I?

 **A/N: sorry it's talking so long to update and that its so short but there will be more soon! REVIEW! Also, those who want more Spoby/Haleb/Emaya: TELL ME! Also I need more storylines.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : sorry for the delay, my wifi broke! I will include some Haleb/Spoby etc. in the next chapter, which will be up soon! Thanks for the reviews and sorry it's short again!

Aria was dying to tell him about all of her feelings for him. She knew she couldn't. He was Ali's older brother. The damaged boy, haunted by his sisters ghost. Nobody knew him like Aria did. Nobody knew the vulnerable person he was underneath. Nobody knew _him._

Aria knew how Jason felt. Ali's ghost was haunting her too, in the form of 'A'. She wanted to tell him everything. Her feelings, 'A', her secrets. But she just couldn't.

All of the sudden, the girls burst into the room; accompanied by their significant others. All wondering what happened and why Jason was here. He left with the other guys to get coffee. Aria was suddenly bombarded with questions from the girls. Questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Why was HE here?"

"Since when did you talk to Jason?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Hanna of course asked the most personal question. Aria felt like bursting into tears. The girls could see this and stopped. Aria told them everything. Rushing the story. When she finished the girls looked at her with open mouths.

"You'll catch flies." Aria said, trying to relieve the tension in the room. Spencer said something, correcting her sarcastic comment, but she wasn't paying attention. She had just caught sight of Jason. Watching her; he smiled. Only Hanna realised Aria was in love. Just as she was with Caleb. She thought back to the time she had told the girls about Caleb, and how surprised they were. Hanna was so happy at the time and she knew Aria was too. Although she couldn't admit it, she was happy for Aria.

The Spencer and Emily thought Jason was dangerous, but somehow Aria and Hanna thought he was a good guy. Every time she thought about it, Aria realised how bad it was getting with Ezra. The time when she had been picking something of Ali's up from Jason's place. How Ezra had grabbed her arm and dragged her away, he'd left bruises and apologised later, but he didn't mean it. And they both knew it. She remembered the way he was when he thought she was with Noel, how he'd shouted at her until she was curled up on the floor crying. He'd apologised after, told her he loved her. But he never meant it. And Aria realised that now.

She turned her head when she'd heard it. The shouting. Ezra was shouting at a nurse, demanding to know where she was and the nurse was trying to calm him down, but he wouldn't give up. He turned and saw Jason. He tried to punch him but stopped when he saw Aria. He barged into the room, shouting at Aria for leaving him. Then saying he loved her. And he knew she loved him too. She knew different though. She didn't love him. She never did. She just shook her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. Ezra wiped them away, and tried to kiss her but she turned away from him. He grabbed her arm and ragged her over to look at him. He forced himself onto her and she tried to pull away but he had his hand on the back of her head; holding her. Before she knew what was happening though, Ezra was ripped from her and was on the floor, crying in pain after being punched in the face numerous times by Jason. Jason got up and walked over to Aria, kissing her forehead. And Ezra was still on the floor in pain. Staring at the man who he thought was stealing _his_ girl. He didn't make any effort to get up, he just lay there; watching the girl he loved, love someone else. It hurt to even think that Aria wanted someone else. But she did.

Ezra knew she loved Jason, and that she probably always had. But it still hurt. A lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason POV

I saw Ezra when I was walking back with the coffee. He was shouting. Most of the ward could hear him, he was that loud. I couldn't hear the full conversation, but I heard Arias loud sobs and the shouting stopped. I ran to where Arias small room was and I saw Ezra. He was speaking to Aria in an almost sickly sweet voice. All of the sudden, I saw him walk towards Aria; his eyes full of lust. He forced his lips upon hers and held her in a position where she couldn't pull away, she could barely even move. I ran in, Aria was making a poor attempt at pushing him away so I ripped him away from her and threw him on the floor. I heard a whimper escape his lips and punched him in the face. I did it again and again until I saw the blood trickle from his nose. I dragged him up and he walked away. Before I even had any idea what was happening, my lips were on hers in the most intimate way. And out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn around. It made me feel bad for him. He loved her, but that didn't matter now. She loved someone else.

When I finally pull away, all eyes are on me. It doesn't bother me, I've got what I want. Aria. Ezra turned and walks away and I swear I saw a tear escape the corner of his eye. He really did love her. But so did I. And she had already made her decision.

Hanna POV

It was soooooo cute! Aria and Jason totally suit! I felt like crying when he kissed her, it was so emotional.

We were in the waiting room, for news about Aria; Caleb walked in and kissed me, for like, no reason. He was kissing down my neck and along my collarbones. He was seducing me in a hospital waiting room, and who was I to stop him?

He was suddenly whispering in my ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"What about Aria?"

"The nurse says that she's fine."

"Let's go." I was practically jumping him there and then. Not very dignified.

As soon as Caleb pulled up at his place I dragged him inside. When the door was shut after what seemed like hours, I pounced on and we were suddenly on the bed.

Put it this way; Caleb is good at what he does. I was glad I left the hospital when I did…

 **A/N:** not the best I know but i haven't had much time to write and this is just a filler with some Haleb. I don't have certain days when I write and update so you'll have to bear with my odd updates. Sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Aria POV

When me and Jason kissed...I swear I didn't even need to tell him how I felt. Like everything I needed to say was spelt out in the passion we created. Everything I had planned to say to Jason had already been spoken. It was so passionate, yet so intimate. Everything I needed to say was said and every word I ever knew was spoken. Just in that one kiss.

When we broke apart, every eye in the room was on us. And some outside of the room. I noticed Ezra as he turned from my hospital room and shed a tear. Maybe me and Ezra just weren't meant to be. I don't think we ever were. At first, it was exciting; sneaking around at his apartment, him being my teacher and all. But in the last few weeks, all I've felt in that apartment-that I used to call my safe place-is claustrophobic. It scary really, how one minute you feel something, and the next you don't. But I don't think I ever did love Ezra. I loved the idea of Ezra. At the beginning, it was all passion, I felt fireworks inside of me every time we kissed. But towards the end, we both knew the passion was gone, that the fire was but a candle, burning out.

I don't know if I love Jason and I have no idea if I ever will love Jason but I hope in time we will grow to love each other. And everything I would now associate with Ezra, I would learn to associate with something else. And what I can't, will be a fond memory of my first love.

In ways I did love Ezra. Like the way he was always so calm, so caring. And I admired the way he would obsess over every detail of a book. How he would quote small excerpts of classics and hope I would pick up on what he was talking about. And I did, usually.

There were things I would always hate about him though. Like the way he would always press me into telling him things. He knew when there was something wrong with me and he used it to his own advantage. He would practically force the words out of my mouth and I would always be secretly angry with him about it. I'd never admit it though.

But with Jason. Oh god, with Jason. It was so intimate, like every little thing he did was so caring. He was so strong on the outside. But on the inside he was this scared little boy, afraid of showing the world who he was. He showed me though. He showed me what it was like to be loved by Jason DiLaurentis. And my god did it feel good.

I'm so wrapped up in my own thoughts I don't realise there are people trying to get my attention. Jason looks concerned and he's telling someone to get a nurse. I quickly snap out of it and look him in the eyes and they immediately go from scared to relieved. He tells the others that I'm okay. I see Caleb whisper something in Hanna's ear and she whispers something back in response, it looks like she's trying to argue with him but then he says something and she giggles and they're gone. Judging by the look in her eyes they weren't just going for a nap.

The others left after around half an hour after Hanna and Caleb. Soon it was just me and Jason.

The nurse came in and said I could be discharged and handed me the papers. I quickly signed them and me and Jason left. He was helping me walk because my ankle still hurt despite the painkillers. When we finally got to his car we drove back to his house. He was like my personal assistant. He brought me water when I asked. We ordered a pizza. He was at my beckon call all the time.

We decided to watch some movies, my choice of course. We watched the most romantic movies I could think of. I only picked them so I could snuggle with Jason all the way through. I think he realised that because we on,y got through the first ten minutes of 'The Notebook' before he was hovering above me and we were having a make-out session. We stayed like this for the full duration of the movie. And when the movie finished we quickly moved upstairs, or as quickly as you can on a sprained ankle. Within minutes there was my ripped shirt on the floor, Jason's flannel top had no buttons left and my panties were in two. It was so passionate and my whole body was on fire by the time we got onto the bed. And the only thing that could put the fire out was Jason. And he did. Oh god he did.

By the end of it, it took at least 5 minutes to fully recover. Jason had my whole body on fire and it took him a while to put it out. We just lay side by side, in the most comfortable silence. Nothing was awkward, we didn't even need conversation. We were happy laying together. Finally, he broke the silence, and I wasn't expecting the words that escaped his lips.

"I love you."

My breath hitched and I couldn't think of anything to say but:

"I love you, too."

And we lay, in the darkening room, happy to be together, even if we had absolutely nothing to say. We didn't need to. We already said all we needed to. Those three words were enough. And I knew from then on that it was going to last a long time. If not, forever.

 **A/N:** okay I know it was a really bad ending and I'm sorry but I just needed to finish it before I start a new fic. See you guys next time.


End file.
